Situaciones, Sentimientos y Rock
by Las Itachi
Summary: Recopilación de One-shots de diferentes canciones cada una narrada por una pareja o personaje. Si quieres una canción con un personaje, solo dinos y nosotras lo elaboramos con mucho gusto.¡entra y lee!....¿reviews?
1. Romance

¿Quién no sabe que Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto?... bueno ya lo saben.

Song fic. Derechos reservados a Buck Tick. Solo tomamos su genialosa rola llamada Romance. Esta obra no tiene otro fin más que el de entretener.

Bien a leer. :D

**

* * *

****Romance**

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, vivo en la verde y lozana aldea de Konoha. Supongo que ustedes ya sabrán quien soy y como es mi físico, pero si no es así, pues mal por ustedes. Una cosa singular que tal vez no conocen de mí es que soy un Vampiro. Él único de konoha a eso se debe mis habilidades de otro mundo.

Podría decir que soy feliz, pero no, no lo soy, mi vida es idónea al concepto de felicidad pero lamentablemente no lo soy pues mi vida esta llena de cosas forzadas, incluso mi novia es forzada.

Mantengo una relación de noviazgo con Shizuka Kyriu, la actual líder de tácticas de eliminación. Ella era una amiga de la infancia pero siempre me quiso como algo más y yo solo la considere mi amiga, hasta que mi padre decidió imponérmela como prometida. Debo confesar que a pesar de ser un chupasangre los sentidos carnales aún se quedan con uno. El deseo de aquella amiga por volverse algo más se hizo realidad entonces tarde que temprano fuimos a dar a la cama, a pesar de que la considerara una amiga. Es linda, su cabello castaño y ojos de igual color desprenden una paz de la cual estoy confiado, su figura es deseada por cualquier hombre y yo he tenido la fortuna de poseerla; creí que después de hacerle el amor le tomaría más cariño pero no cambio en nada, sigue siendo una amiga.

Hay un maldito secreto que aún atormenta mi mente y perfora los más recónditos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Su cabello es carmín como la sangre que me vuelve loco, una figura perfecta que anhelo poseer, y un carácter ardiente como el fuego de su cabello que me atrae cada vez más. Akeno Tayuya es su nombre. Experta en Fuerza e Interrogación de Anbu, la sección de la cual yo soy el líder.

Ella es el amor de mi vida, cuando estaba dispuesto a confesarle todos los sentimientos que mi pecho guardaban mi padre cruzo a Shizuka en mi camino. No pude hacer nada a pesar de que cada que veo pasar esa cabellera frente a mí me vuelvo loco. Según mi padre mi relación con shizuka es de éxito, pues los líderes de las dos grandes divisiones de anbu serían de su familia y darían más prestigió al clan.

Siempre sueño con ella, con mi Tayuya, mi ángel de alas negras y sin en cambio cuando despierto veo al desnudo ángel de alas blancas a mi lado: Shizuka.

Es muy difícil llevar todos estos sentimientos a cuestas, aquí en el pecho, alado del corazón. Otra cosa que tengo que soportar de mi padre, es que me usa como agente espía para sacar información de konoha y que él de su maldito golpe de estado sin ninguna restricción. Ya estoy informado de lo que tengo que hacer, solo espero el momento adecuado, se que esto va a doler demasiado, lo único que me queda hacer es esperar a que las heridas me desangren. Pronto llegará ese día. Hasta que llegue solo esperare acechando a mi Tayuya, alejándola de cuanto peligro se le cruce y guiándola como solo un ángel podría hacerlo, aunque se que soy lo contrario.

Seguí tan feliz haciendo eso, hasta que llego ese maldito día que me disfrazaría como un criminal y me etiquetaría como un asesino. Él día en que masacre al clan Uchiha. El orgullo de mi hermosa Konoha.

Después de enfrentarme a Shizuka, para no herir más su corazón, prometí que regresaría a ella cada determinado tiempo, aunque tu y yo sabemos por quien vendría en realidad, solo espero que no se olvide de mí.

Cuando entre a Akatuski, fue tanta mi preocupación, que enviaba siempre a Luzbell, un cuervo negro, a cuidar a Tayuya, pues como saben un verdadero vampiro puede domar y leer las mentes de los animales más inteligentes. Por él sabía que aparentemente Tayuya seguía soltera y que se sobresaltaba al verlo tan seguido, hasta que decidió tomarlo entre sus cálidas manos y le dijo.

─Tú mirada me recuerda a la de mí líder…Uchiha Itachi─ le decía mientras lo acariciaba entre sus femeninas manos y derramaba lagrimas de aquellos claros ojos café. Ella cuidaba tiernamente al cuervo como si de su mascota se tratase, lo alimentaba, acariciaba y jugueteaba con él, como si fuera yo mismo. En ese entonces, no sabía si yo le gustaba o guste, pero ya lo averiguaría.

_Tsukiakari dake ni yurusareta_

_Hikaru ubuge ni tada mitoreteita_

_Nemuri tsudzukete iru kimi no yume he_

_Kuroi doresu de matte ite hoshii_

_Solamente la luz de la luna me ha otorgado su perdón_

_Para ver el brillante y suave cabello sobre tu rostro, por el que estoy sencillamente fascinado_

_Continua durmiendo, inmersa en tu sueño_

_Deseo que aguardes por mi en tu vestido negro_

Tanto tiempo sin visitar la hoja…cumplí con mi promesa con Shizuka, cuando solo hablábamos de cómo estaba konoha y mi hermano, sentía como mis labios ardían al querer pronunciar ¿Y como esta Tayuya? pero no me atrevía, eso significaría darle a sospechar, sin embargo cuando ella comenzaba a besarme a decirme al oído que me deseaba pasaba míseros ratos con ella y después, me escapaba a casa de mi preciosa Tayuya. Espiando solo como una gélida sombra, me duele hasta el fondo de mi corazón, pero así tenía que ser si deseaba verla pues ella recta en la sociedad en la que vive no me aceptaría si fuera directamente.

Se que Shizuka ya sospecha de mí, es muy inteligente como para no darse cuenta, pero lo oculta demasiado bien tras las conductas shinobi que aprendió desde niña. Y toda su duda sobre mí recaen por que han sido dos veces que mientras me besa el cuello y yo la mantengo firmemente cerca bebiendo su sangre, esa que me mantiene vivo, se me ha escapado el nombre de la pelirroja que tanto deseo. Ahora se que ella la odia, pero yo la amo.

_Tsukiakari dake ni yurusareta_

_Hikaru ubuge ni tada mitoreteita_

_Nemuri tsudzukete iru kimi no yume he_

_Kuroi doresu de matte ite hoshii_

_Solamente la luz de la luna me ha otorgado su perdón_

_Para ver el brillante y suave cabello sobre tu rostro, por el que estoy sencillamente fascinado_

_Continua durmiendo, inmersa en tu sueño_

_Deseo que aguardes por mi en tu vestido negro_

Solo la preciosa luz de la luna puede dar consuelo a esta tormentosa vida que llevo. Solo la preciosa luna lo es todo para mí, junto con mi amada Tayuya, esa luz me ha perdonado, para ver tu brillante y suave cabello rojo, como mi preciada sangre de la cual tengo sed y mi dadivosa es Shizuka. Bellos cabellos cruzan tu rostro bajo la tenue luz de la luna llena, estoy fascinado por tu belleza. A veces despiertas sobresaltada, me gustaría saber que cosa es la que puede perturbar ese semblante tan tranquilo y hermoso, más sin embargo algo que me dice que es mi presencia.

Hoy hace una luna preciosa y prometí, solo para cubrir mis engaños, salir con Shizuka en un paseo por el cementerio, pues ella y yo veríamos las tumbas de los que nos dieron la vida. Un ramo de rosas negras yacía en mis manos, mientras las de ella había unas vivaces rosas blancas y puras como lo fue ella.

Una vez en las tumbas dedicamos una oración, estaba apunto de dejar el ramo cuando de pronto Shizuka con un tono malicioso dijo.

─Pero que falta de respeto…estarse besando y casi, casi haciendo el amor en el cementerio y a estas horas─ dijo mientras en fracciones de segundo pude ver la clara y maliciosa sonrisa que sus labios poseían. Y cuando vi, era una inédita escena: Era mi preciosa Tayuya, cubierta con un fascinante vestido negro, besando con una desenfrenada e impasible pasión al hermano mayor de Shizuka…a lo mejor ahora eran novios.

Se que Shizuka lo hizo a propósito, pues conocía demasiado bien a los hermanos Kyriu y cuando se proponían algo no había nada que lo evitara. También se los motivos por lo que lo hizo pero en ese momento mi corazón se estremeció de celos y rabia. Sin embargo al igual que Shizuka lo disfrace con aquel semblante frio e indiferente que aprendí a lo largo del tiempo y en parte de la castaña.

Esa noche regresamos a su casa, Shizuka tranquilamente me dio un beso y dijo que se tenía que ir a una misión nocturna en los alrededores de konoha. Aún no dejaba de pensar en como el tipo ese acariciaba a Tayuya mientras ella lo mantenía sujeto de la nuca y sus bocas se besaban con frenesí. No hice caso a las palabras de Shizuka, y reaccione al sentir sus cálidos labios posarse suavemente con los míos.

─Mañana nos vemos mi amor─ me dijo soltándome.

─Me iré hoy en la noche─ Mi respuesta hizo sacar a Shizuka una sonrisa totalmente desquiciada.

─Hasta luego─ dijo para dar por terminada nuestra visita mientras no me daba tiempo de siquiera leer sus pensamientos. Solo alcance a percibir lo mucho que odiaba a mi pelirroja. Miré mis manos y me di cuenta que aún tenía una que otra espina clavada en las palmas, pues cuando mire aquella escena en el cementerio apreté mis manos contra el ramo clavando las espinas en mi palma.

Fui hasta la casa de la susodicha pelirroja y la encontré dormida, aún cubierta por ese flamante vestido, adornado por las sabanas rojo sangre de seda que su cama poseía. Continua durmiendo…ya veras lo que pasara, aunque sea yo, "_quiero venganza_. _Hoy por fin serás mía." _Pensé mientras me adentraba.

_Aa kimi no kubisuji ni fukaku ai tsukisasu_

_Aa boku no chi to mazariai yoru wo kakeyou_

_Tsukiyo no hanayome_

_Ah, el amor se hunde profundamente en la base de tu cuello_

_Ah, ese amor se mezclara con mi sangre y la noche se vestira con el_

_Tu, novia de una noche de luna_

Entre por la ventana al deslumbrante cuarto y tan solo el olor de ella hacia que me volviera loco por su cuello…Ahora quiero ver tus sueños, entre en ellos y no lo creí, soñabas conmigo pude ver como Shizuka te había echo el trato de que me volverías a verme si solo besabas a su hermano a una determinada hora en el cementerio y lo hiciste por mí, por que Shizuka te chantajeo. Entonces pude sentir como aquel cariño por shizuka desaparecía ella te había visto la cara vilmente y tu lo dejaste por mí. Siento haber pensado mal de ti, mi precioso ángel de alas negras…re recompensare por todo esto.

Me acerque lentamente a su cama, donde pude escuchar la serena respiración que poseía mientras me iba recostando aún lado de ella. No me sentí miserable ni culpable por invadir la privacidad de una chica, a veces los vampiros teníamos sentimientos tan humanos que vivíamos de ellos. Toque con suavidad su mano a lo que se estremeció sutilmente. Su inocente aroma me estaba volviendo loco, ese cuello relucía contra los rayos de mi amada luna, entonces sin pensar y guiado por mis eróticos diablos de la juventud que poseía pase mi lengua por su cuello intercalando caricias y besos mientras mi cuerpo se adueñaba del suyo por encima de las telas.

─Mmm─ alcanzó a musitar antes de despertar por completo y fue hay donde clave mis dos hermosas herramientas mientras la sangre comenzaba a supurar y se mezclaba con la mía. Estaba enterrándote mi amor para que te dieras cuenta que eras mía. Tú mi novia de una noche de luna.

_Tenshi ga miteiru kara tsuki wo keshite_

_Hana wo kazarou kirei na hana wo_

_Aa soshite hitotsu wa kimi no mabuta no yoko ni_

_Aa soshite hitotsu wa kimi no shi no madobe ni_

_Yamiyo no hanayome_

_Puesto que un angel observa, extinguire la luz de la luna_

_Mientras te enaltezco con flores, con hermosas flores_

_Ah, y ahora pondré una al lado de tus parpados_

_Ah, y ahora una mas que asomara por la ventana de tu muerte_

_Tu, novia de una noche obscura_

Recordé aquellas flores que según yo llevaba para mis padres pero que después me arrepentí y pase a traer al cementerio para llevártelas a ti, las deje en la ventana, así que me levante mientras tú sobresaltada y adolorida caías en la cuenta de la realidad de quien te había mordido.

─¿Itachi? ─ preguntaste mientras tocabas tu cuello sangrando leve pero latentemente. Y yo miraba a la que considere mi ángel blanco por todo este tiempo. Shizuka estaba mirando mientras sostenía una melancólica sonrisa y lloraba pero se sentía orgullosa de que su plan había funcionado, sabía que esa mordedura en el cuello te mataría y que yo no tenía la suficiente edad para convertirte en una draculina, entonces entendí su plan. Si no la quería a ella pues tampoco tenía derecho de querer a Tayuya y yo mismo la mataría. Era un plan bien ideado digna de la líder de Anbu, pero antes de que Tayuya muriera yo le haría el amor. Así que me di la media vuelta mientras Tayuya me miraba con evidente sorpresa.

─Hola mi amor─ le dije mientras ponía las flores decorando su cuerpo y su rostro que lo hacían más digno de amar. Pero supe muy bien que tu no querías lo que venía, pues te habías dado cuenta de mi verdadera naturaleza.

_Aa konna ni uruwashii hizamazuki inori no uta wo_

_Aa itsu shika kusari yuku atokata mo naku kiete yuku romance._

_Ah, ante tal belleza me arrodillo frente a ti en un canto de oración_

_Sin advertir siquiera que te pudres hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno_

_Romance_

Me senté a un lado tuyo mientras el olor de tu sangre comenzaba a quitarme la poca cordura que tenía. Te sorprendiste demasiado al verme e intentaste articular una palabra pero no pudiste o mejor dicho no te deje pues plante un beso en tus delgados labios, aquellos que había soñado tantas veces. Al principio no correspondiste, pero te fuiste relajando debajo de mí y comenzaste a seguirme el juego. Te estaba quitando el amargo sabor de los labios Kyriu. Por que debo de admitir que son amargos y no dulces como los tuyos.

Comencé a quitar tu vestido mientras se iba dejando ver aquella fabulosa figura que poseías solamente cubierto por una lencería de encaje negro que hacía resaltar más tu piel en los rayos de la luna. Aquel líquido seguía saliendo de tu cuello, cuando te diste cuenta que había desabrochado ya tu sostén y de un rápido movimiento lo quite, te sorprendiste y me encanto ver tu rostro sonrojado debajo de mí, entonces para admirarte más me levante sobre mis rodillas y vi aquel cuerpo tan sensual que me llamaba a saciar aquellos sentimientos humanos de los que todavía era esclavo. Con tus pies te impulsaste hacia atrás tratando de alejarte de mí y fuiste a parar a la cabecera de la cama que estaba llena de almohadas dándote el efecto de estar semiacostada pero sentada a mi ángulo. Y donde perdí la cordura fue cuando esa sangre comenzó a fluir en medio de tus pechos y brillaba gracias a la luz que se colaba. Entonces arrodillado ante tu belleza me quite la ropa a lo que tú te sonrojaste más, avance como acechándote mientras ahora solo tus bragas quedaban por quitar. Comencé a quitar aquel delicioso liquido de tu cuerpo repasando mi lengua en tu abdomen, iba subiendo por tu cuerpo guiado solamente por el caminito que se formaba. Llegue a tus pechos, eran suaves y tibios perfectos a mis ojos entonces comencé a besarlos lentamente mientras tu suspirabas y me tomabas del cabello, tratabas inútilmente de quitarme de aquel trabajo que te estaba haciendo delirar. Me concentre en un botoncito mientras lo jugueteaba con uno de aquellos filosos colmillos y mi mano preparaba el otro.

─Ahh…Itachi-kun…n…no…sigas─ decías mientras en tu rostro se podía ver perfectamente el placer que sentías. Limpie todo rastro de sangre en tu cuerpo y subí a tu cuello guiándome con mi lengua, tome un sorbo más de tu sangre sacándote una bocanada de vida. Mis manos acariciaban con lentitud todo tu cuerpo, tus piernas me parecían las de una diosa y estaba deseoso ya que se aferraran a mi cintura hundiéndome más en la locura simplemente humana. Con sumo cuidado quite de tus bragas, tome tus piernas y arrodillado aún a ti me acerque a tu feminidad que me llamaba locamente con silenciosos gritos. No aguanté más y comencé a entrar lentamente, cuidando de no lastimarte.

─ahh…No…n…no…Itachi…o…o…negai…d…duele..─ me susurraste mientras tus manos tomaban mis brazos intentando quitarme de mi trabajo. No te hice caso, te deseaba y tu también aunque no lo aceptaras, entonces así comenzamos un pequeño y sensual vaivén de caderas que forzosamente tuviste que seguir.

─Ahh…─

─Ahh…─ los gemidos por parte de los dos resonaban como una oración lastimando a aquel ángel que aún miraba. Los movimientos fueron más certeros, más intensos con más amor pero no me di cuenta que la vida comenzaba a escaparse de tus manos y yo no podía hacer nada y aún así por la bendita naturaleza lo estábamos disfrutando nuestro romance como dos amantes que fuimos esa noche.

_Aa soshite saigo no bamen ga ima hajimaru_

_Aa kimi no naifu ga boku no mune ni kuikomu_

_Sou fukaku… saa fukaku_

_Aa konna ni uruwashii hizamazuki inori no uta wo_

_Aa konya mo chi ga hoshii yami wo yuku yami ni tokekomu_

_Aa konna ni uruwashii hizamazuki inori no uta wo_

_Aa 7isú shika kusari yuku atokata mo naku kiete yuku_

_Ah, y ahora nuestra ultima escena esta por comenzar_

_Ah, mientras tu daga perfora mi pecho_

_Tan profundo…_

_Ah, ante tal belleza me arrodillo frente a ti en un canto de oracion_

_Ah, tambien esta noche tengo sed de sangre, mientras avanzo y me vuelvo uno con la obscuridad_

_Ah, ante tal belleza me arrodillo frente a ti en un canto de oracion_

_Sin darme cuenta que te descompones hasta desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno_

Justo después, no pude mas y termine dentro de ti, al mismo tiempo que tapaba tu boca para evitar que gritaras, no me importaba nada. Alce la mirada hacia tu rostro y me lleve una sorpresa: ya no era el mismo rostro sonrojado por tanto placer y angelical que poseías, si no que empezaba a volverse un rostro triste, cubierto de lagrimas y sangre, pálido, al que se le escapaba la vida por el cuello. Me dolía, lo admito, me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero nada podía hacer para salvarte ahora. Tan hundido me encontraba en mis pensamientos que, no me di cuenta de que sacaste una daga de debajo de la almohada y la clavaste con tanto amor en mi pecho, no lo vi hasta que lo sentí, inmediatamente mi sangre empezó a brotar como una cascada, mientras caía en las sabanas rojas, que, empezaban a teñirse aun mas del singular color por nuestra sangre. Shizuka, mi ángel de alas blancas aun esta mirando, y empieza a gritar que te detengas, pero ya es tarde, la ventana esta cerrada, no podrá hacer nada.

Leo tu mente antes que nada…lo hiciste por amor, por que sabias lo que pasaría y por que sabias que ya no podrías salvarte, querías que te acompañara, y, si tu, mi ángel de alas negras quieres eso, yo estaré gustoso de morir fielmente, a tu lado. Se que sufres latentemente, por eso deseo cortar tu sufrimiento, y deseo que cortes el mío. Tu daga aun sigue clavada en mi pecho, y tu mano en ella, lentamente me acerco y susurro en tu oído:

-…te amo como nunca he amado a alguien, siento lo que te hice…partiremos juntos…

-…y-yo siempre soñé contigo…quiero morir junto a ti…- me dices con el ultimo aliento que te queda.

Pronunciadas estas palabras ella me dedico una melancólica sonrisa que me partió el corazón. Las lagrimas afloraban de sus ojos, hasta que yo de nuevo empecé a beber de ella, quitándole mas vida, y ella a enterrar tan profundo esa daga…muriendo lentamente. Shizuka sigue gritando, pero ya no la oigo, mis sentidos se van debilitando y mi cuerpo entumecido y pálido al igual que el tuyo esta a punto de escupir mi gélida alama para tomar delicadamente de la mano a la tuya y escapar hacia los cielos.

-¡I-itachi! ¡Tayuya! ¡no pueden morir así!- decía Shizuka, que pegaba fuertemente en el vidrio, tratando inútilmente de romperlo. Solo pude voltear y dedicarle una sonrisa, indicándole que estaría bien. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir de su rostro, inquietándola aun más. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Tayuya cerró sus ojos, y yo hice lo mismo, su bello rostro fue lo ultimo que vieron mis ojos.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Desde que Itachi murió ha quedado un gran vacio en mi corazón, y también un gran sentimiento de culpa. Culpa, por que yo, me negaba a creer que el no era la persona idónea para mi, que el deseaba con anhelo a Tayuya y, que yo era su verdugo, el cual aprisionaba sus alas con fuertes cadenas, para impedirle alzar vuelo hacia su amor, como un cuervo encadenado. Fui una tonta por mantenerlo así, y, si yo en realidad lo hubiera amado, hubiera dejado que el fuera feliz con Tayuya. Pero no, mi vida no puede ser más infeliz ahora. Después de ver la muerte de aquellos dos amantes, pude por fin romper el grueso cristal, instantes después llegaron mis camaradas anbu, inculpándome injustamente de matarlos. Fui tachada de la peor escoria de Konoha, pero se que ese es mi castigo. Enseguida fui a dar a la prisión, he intentado escapar, pero nada me resulta. He intentado suicidarme, pero nunca muero. Ese es mi castigo, quedar atada de las alas, con las mismas cadenas ensangrentadas con que ate las de itachi, atada a este infeliz mundo, y destinada a partir hacia el infierno, al mas recóndito purgatorio. Se que no podre ser feliz, ni podre olvidar nada, aun sigo despertando por las noches sobresaltada, después de volver a soñar en una lúgubre pesadilla la muerte de esas dos personas que tanto quería: Tayuya-san, mi mejor amiga e Itachi-kun, mi amor platónico. Curiosamente, y cuando despierto veo a un cuervo parado en la ventana, su fría mirada me recuerda a itachi-san…y me ayuda a reconfortarme de la pesadilla que vivo a diario, aunque, a veces me pregunto si ellos podrían estar vivos…no, es imposible, pero…lo siento, a los dos…este sufrimiento pagara todo los daños que les hice, estoy segura.

Y ahora solo vivo de los recuerdos que tuve de esos dos.

* * *

**Tayuya Coment'z**

Hahaha!! Hoola a todos!!! No, no soy Divana, soy Tayuya-san!! Uff, terminado este primer one-shot y recaudando ideas para otro, que no se, pero creo que esto tendra bastantes reviews haha. Un saludo a todo el que lea este one-shot y, onegai deja review no?...

Nota: (frase copiada de divana xDD) Comentario, Chizme, Mentada de madre, estupideces, sugerencias, o, una nueva pareja con su cancion para nuevo fic, en review. **Si te atreves a ver el boton del review y no dejar uno, jashin-sama te castigara: te pondra a oir michael Jackson, con un remix de paris hilton y reggeton, ademas de amarrarte a una silla con palillos en los ojos a ver el canal del congreso y televisión educativa, tambien sin Internet, mf o Factbook, alejado de la tecnologia, y por un mes en un cuarto obscuro encerrado con orochimaru, (el cual te cojera todo el dia por todos los agujeros de tu cuerpo las 24 hrs), ademas de que yo personalmente te partire en dos con un latigo y hare que tragues brocoli y verduras durante todo el dia Nada mas eso te pasara si no dejas review, ¡y agardece que no fue mas!...**es todo lo que tengo que decir…le cedo el micr…que diga, las teclas a divana-san, sayiito!!

**Divana Coment'z**

**N/A: **_que pedO haha nO mancheen aqii haciendO fiq con la Tayuya, haha no ma wei eRes la meRa onda. Bien este es un proyecto bazadO en todos ellos y ellas a las que les gusta interpretar las canciones a su maneRa como por ejemplo los de desamor, amores impozibles o amoR. haha no ia hai que hablaR con la neta haha no pz ez que el ocio hace maRavillas y pz decidimos haceR un fiq de Song fic'z haha que tendra De todo con todoz haha Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikatema o no ze lo que les guste haha aceptamOz yaOi pero el yuRi pz neel y perdón y no ez nimadRes de dizcRiminación pero creo que no tengO la capazidad de escribiR yuRi, me da pelOz haha bien pz hay nada más avizeen que pareja y que Rola haha y pz ya la hacemOz haha. Bueno ezpeRo que les guztee ezte proyeCto haha y no ma zi le sacamos al regetón, haha zomOz rockeRas de huezO qolorado fuimoz a juraR a chalma haha!! ia ia bien dejen un review o zi no ya zabeen que lez pazaRa y otRa maldiciOn **zi vez la caja de reviews y no dejas un coment soñaRas con la pajaRa **_**peggy**_ (en lo perzonal me zigue cagando de miedo eza pinche pajaRa). haha bien zayonaRa._

_att: Las Itachi_

_Proximo proyeCto songfic de los Beatles (mis respetos los amo) con la rola titulada Yellow Subamire narrada por Kisame. _

_zaludOz a la nahualada de chimalhuacán haha. ZaludOz a la pinche bandeRa de la school aqii en la indiada y fiq dedicadO a melanny y toda mi raza de nahuales haha wiii vamOz a la concieRtiza del vive!!! _

_SayonaRa. _


	2. Sakura

**Sakura**

De nuevo soy yo, itachi uchiha, pero esta vez la historia es más triste. Como supongo que deben de saber mi físico, y mi carácter, me salto esa parte, la presentación es algo aburrida. También que vivo en mi bella y lozana konoha, he sido tan feliz ahí…o mejor dicho había sido tan feliz ahí.Desde que lleve a cabo la masacre del clan uchiha, mi alma no puede estar en paz. Ese dia, fue en el que fui etiquetado como criminal, como la peor basura de konoha, y elegí el odio de mi hermano, y el ser detestado por toda la aldea, solo para impedir ese golpe de estado, pero se que hice lo correcto. Ya saben, entro a akatsuki, mi pareja es kisame…todo estaba tan jodido, según yo, pero nunca me di cuenta que es como dicen: después de ese sabor amargo, viene lo dulce, un dulce que nunca olvidaras. Valla que era cierto, porque, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, el dulce que me ayudara a salir de esta pesadilla, o tan siquiera a sobrellevar esta pesada carga que va en mis hombros. No sabría donde o como encontrarlo, hasta que, solo por instintos lo hice. Fue un día nublado, de esos que son mis favoritos. Salí a entrenar muy temprano en la madrugada, por esos alrededores montañosos de la organización. El aire era algo frio, pero, me gustaba, simplemente. Después del largo entrenamiento que tuve, termine por ahí de la mañana. Regrese a mi cuarto y tome un baño, después salí hacia la aldea próxima a desayunar. Tenía tanto tiempo que no hacia esas cosas…era un local, más bien, una cafetería, que, por su aspecto, se ve que no tenia mucho tiempo estando ahí. Angel Mort, el nombre suena bien. Me dispuse a entrar y, me senté en una mesa, algo alejada de las demás. Habían pocos clientes, puesto que era demasiado temprano. Enseguida apareció una joven camarera a darme el menú, su belleza era increíble: alta y de figura fina, tez blanca, ojos café claro y cabello rojo como la sangre. Ella saludo, su voz era fina, y de ella se desprendía una gran tranquilidad… más que nada atraído por su belleza, me dispuse a pedir lo primero que vi en el menú, para no hacerla esperar. Parecía que llovería hoy, aun mejor para mi. Una vez que ella me trajo mi desayuno, tire suavemente de su muñeca y, en un hábil movimiento la senté en la silla que había enfrente de la mesa.

-¡H-hay!...joven…¿Q-que es lo que le pasa?

-No te hare nada muñeca- ante esto último la chica se sonrojo

-E-entonces…¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Solo que pases el rato conmigo, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-A-akeno Tayuya

-Bien Tayuya-san, es un placer conocerte, me llamo Itachi Uchiha.

-E-es un placer Uchiha-san- dijo ella sonriente

Pasamos un agradable rato platicando, en el cual no me di cuenta que empezaba a llover, justo ahí, fue cuando pague la cuenta y me fui, con la promesa de regresar a ese lugar. Así lo hice, y lo cumplí, cada que podía regresaba al Angel Mort a ver a mi preciosa e inocente tayuya, mi dulce que me sacaba la amargura del alma. Todo iba tan bien, yo me enamoraba cada vez más de ella, hasta que, ya no aguante más mi deseo. Sabia donde vivía ella, era un apartamento color azul, por dentro y por fuera. Una noche de luna llena, mi deseo me arrastro a entrar a su departamento.

Un suave toque de nudillos se escucho por la puerta, era tarde, alrededor de las once y media de la noche, segundos después abrió la puerta medio adormilada.

-Itachi-san…¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó aquella pelirroja mientras yo observe la figura que se había metido infinidad de veces a mi sueños y que provocaba que humedeciera las sabanas.

-Quería verte- le dije mientras me acercaba más a ella y me cedía el paso a su departamento.

-Toma asiento- me dijo esta vez mientras me mostraba el sillón.

-Gracias- y decidí quitarme la capa Akatsuki dejándome solo en la ropa shinobi. Me senté en aquel sillón y recargue mi cabeza hacia atrás extendiendo mis brazos. Ella estaba solo con unos short y una camiseta negra pero dejaba ver parte de su piel tapando solamente sus partes más intimas, aquellas que yo quería tener ya.

-Tayuya-san acércate, necesito decirte algo- le dije mientras sonreía maliciosamente, pues iba a caer en mi juego.

-Dime- menciono ya muy cerca de mí a lo que yo la tome de la nuca y la acerque violentamente a mis labios mientras plantaba en ellos un beso, al principio no correspondió muy bien, pero después de que mi lengua ganara la partida en su boca, comenzó a mover también sus labios dejándonos llevar por el roce del contrario. El aire hacía falta, la solté y ella tomo una bocanada de oxigeno que necesitaba. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y verla respirando irregularmente me hacía perder el control.

-Ita…chi-kun- menciono y la vi, sus labios estaban enrojecidos e hinchados gracias a la presión de los míos, su rostro mantenía un rubor y sus pupilas otro brillo. Quiso levantarse del sillón para no tenerme tan cerca entonces cuando me di cuenta de esta acción, la tome con fuerza de la muñeca y le di un fuerte jalón casi desmontando su brazo y fue a parar a mis piernas. La tome fuertemente de la cintura y obligue a que su rostro me mirara.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?- le dije muy cerca mientras pude notar que su respiración era temerosa pero excitada a la vez.

-Itachi-kun…no, no podemos, tengo novio- En el fondo sabia que no era así, nunca la vi con alguien más así que solo era una mentira femenina para salir del aprieto.

-No me importa- le conteste para comenzar a vagar por su cuello mientras la mantenía sentada en mis piernas. Su aroma era hipnotizante, me hacía perder el control por momentos, pase lentamente mi lengua por su cuello hasta llegar atrás de su oreja, mientras el camino que dejaba era húmedo. Mis manos se metieron por debajo de aquella blusa de tirantes y comencé a acariciar lentamente su piel, haciendo círculos imaginarios en su trabajado abdomen y cintura, mis manos estaban deseosas de examinar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, necesitaba locamente aquella fogosidad que su cabello reflejaba. Su piel comenzaba a erizarse y aquellos botoncitos a reflejarse traspasando la delgada tela que los tapaba. Entonces mi cuerpo tambien sufrió cambios, pues mi segundo corazón aquel que tenemos entre las piernas comenzó a hacer presión debajo de los pantalones, y los pequeños intentos de Tayuya por zafarse de mi lo presionaban más sacando uno que otros gemido de mi boca. Sin descaró alguno, tome su delicada mano y la dirigí a mi entrepierna, ella se sonrojo a más no poder

-¿Qué…qué…haces?- tenía pena, y sabia que no quería hacerlo pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, pues le estaba gustando.

-Desabrocha mi pantalón- le ordene con una voz ronca pues ya no aguantaba más. Ella se sorprendió demasiado pero obedeció y temerosamente bajo la bragueta. Tome de nueva cuenta su mano y esta vez hice que la metiera por debajo del bóxer, cerro sus ojos y entonces la obligue a que comenzara a acariciar aquella zona.

Siénteme- le susurre a su oído mientras seguía con aquellas caricias. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, las manos de Tayuya eran tan suaves como el café que tomaba con ella. De un rápido movimiento la gire y ahora quedó a mis espaldas, torcí uno de sus brazos para que no se me escapara, pero tampoco trataba de lastimarla, solo de tenerla bien agarrada, con un kunai rompí los tirantes y le baje la blusa hasta la cintura, la acerqué más a mi cuerpo mientras la sentía temblar, en ese momento no supe si de excitación o de miedo. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y Oh dios su trasero hacía presión en aquella zona que reclamaba placer. Subí lentamente mis manos hacia sus pechos y los tome sin descaro alguno, ella se apretó contra mi, mi respiración estaba en su oído entonces comencé a masajear sus perfectos pechos con mis manos mientras ella se arqueaba presa de las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Presa de las percepciones meramente humanas. Mientras mis manos seguían su trabajo en aquellos suaves y cremosos pechos mi lengua comenzó a repasarse entre su espalda, cuello y hombros intercalando besos y mordeduras.

-Ahh…itachi-san- gimió, pues una de mis manos aún tenía presa uno de sus pechos y el otro se dirigió lentamente a su feminidad, por encima de las húmedas telas comencé a acariciarla con circulares movimientos, ella se retorcía sobre mi mientras me apretaba contra su trasero, así seguí un rato disfrutando de su cuerpo mientras ella trataba de musitar que no era correcto pero los suspiros que le robaba ganaban la batalla. Con el kunaí rompi las bragas sacándolas de su lugar y dejándola totalmente a mi merced.

N…n…no- alcanzó a decir, la acomode bien sobre mis hombría y comencé a entrar mientras las manos de ella tomaban las mías que estaban en sus caderas y sus pies trataban de apoyarse en el piso con las puntas. Sentí su calidez interior, era aún más delicioso que el de mis sueños, ella respiraba entrecortadamente, entonces comencé a mover con mucho esfuerzo mis caderas en un suave vaivén que aprendería de mí, comenzamos a movernos uno contra el otro buscando el éxtasis, al menos yo hacía eso, de pronto deje de mover mis caderas para que ella lo hiciera por su propia fuerza, la tome fuertemente de las caderas mientras ahora solo le ayudaba a guiar sus movimientos y así seguimos un rato más, los movimientos se hicieron más intensos , los gemidos comenzaron a resonar en la sala y nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a sudar, mi flequillo se adhería a mi frente, mientras mi abdomen estaba perlado por el sudor y veía aquella figura subir y bajar en mi, echaba mi cabeza para atrás y gemía. Tayuyá ya había perdido el control, una de mis manos estaba en uno de sus pechos y sobre mi mano también estaba la suya esta vez indicándome como moverla. Nuestras otras dos manos estaban entrelazadas en su pierna, el sudor bajaba por su espalda haciéndola ver más sensual mientras su ardiente cabello se adhería a su cuerpo al igual que yo. De repente la tome con fuerza de las caderas para que no volviera a subir y llegó aquel placer que fui a buscar esa noche.

-Ahhh…u-uchiha- gimio al sentir que la llenaba de mi calidez. Su cuerpo se arqueo dejándome ver sus pechos. La respiración era agitada, nos quedamos así disfrutando de la gloria terrenal, con cuidado salí de su cuerpo y ella se sentó a mi lado recobrando la respiración mientras yo le daba un beso en el hombro. Mis parpados empezaron a pesar, y los de ella tambien, hasta que los dos caimos envueltos en ese sueño que tanta falta nos hacia. Antes de dormirme, cargue ese sensual cuerpo desnudo a la habitación, la cual era de un azul claro, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana hacia a MI tayuya mas digna de amar. Dormimos juntos, hasta que la pesada luz del dia nos desperto, al parecer primero a ella, que sollozaba en silencio acurrucandose en mi pecho, como un dulce cahorro que buscaba refugio, asustado; creo que lo que me desperto fue esa calidez en mi pecho, la calidez de sus lagrimas.

-¿Tayu-chan? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte alarmado.

-I-itachi-san…d-duele….-decia ella sollozando y gimiendo a su vez.

-¿Qué te duele?

-M-mi brazo…creo…que lo jalaste demasiado ayer…

-L-lo siento, yo no queria…

-Duele mucho…-dijo ella gimiendo de dolor

-Dejame verlo…

Ella me extendio su brazo, estaba rojo. Toque suavemente el antebrazo y ella solto un quejido de dolor, solo era un esguince y no una fractura. Concentre en una mano, mi poderoso chakra medico y cure su mano, después fui por unas vendas.

Estara bien, solo desacansalo un poco, ¿hoy trabajas?

N-no, tengo el dia libre.

Me parece perfecto…-dije sonriendo maliciosamente, planeando mi siguiente estrategia

Los besos y las caricias de nuevo se hicieron presentes, acompañados de quejidos de Tayuya, e inútiles intentos de detenerme. Eso era precisamente lo que me exitaba mas de ella, tambien su inocente rostro sonrojado debajo de mi, al igual que cada gemido que soltaba ante cada estocada que daba.

Pasaron unos dias después de esos actos, y después de que me pudiera aparecer en el Angel Mort, debido a las misiones.

Hoy regrese, y, solo puedo decir que, Tayuya no puedo verme sin sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

Tiempo…mucho tiempo, en el cual seguia visitando la cafeteria, en el cual disfrutaba de ver esa roja melena cruzar frente a mi, en el cual esa habitación azul nos habia visto tantas veces hacer el amor y, en el cual mi tayuya salio embarzada de mi. Cuando ella me lo dijo yo no cabia en mi gozo, pero, algo tendria que arruinar la felicidad.

Hacia ya un tiempo que tenia unos pequeños malestares, a los cuales no le di la menor importancia, pues solo era una pequeña tos, por episodios, en la que a veces salia sangre de mi boca. Esto era normal para mi, hasta que la cosa empeoro. Empezaba a pasar con mas frecuencia y, la cantidad de sangre aumentaba. Decidi ver a un medico, el cual, me dio la "feliz" noticia de que era una enfermedad terminal, en la cual solo me dotaba de uno o tal vez dos años mas de vida. Admito que mi corazon se partio en dos: ¿Qué pasaria con ella y con mi hijo?, mis deseos nunca son realidades, solo tenia un simple deseo: tener una familia feliz con mi angel, revivir a mi clan y conseguir ser feliz por una vez en mi vida. Pero, bien dicen que, si los sueños no se cumplen en esta vida…sera en la otra. No me quedo mas opcion mas que, esconder la hoja de los analisis y tambien, este secreto de Tayuya, pues no queria que fuera infeliz.

Cada que podia salia a escondidas a comprar mi medicamento, el cual tambien tenia que tomar a escondidas o de lo contrario, ella se enteraria de todo.

Hasta que llego ese dia, el dia en que ella tuvo que enterarse de todo.

No dijo nada, solo lloro, lloro aferrandose a mi pecho y, a una muerta esperanza de que esto solo fuera una pesadilla, pero no, era la cruel realidad.

Aun asi no me arrepiento de nada, aunque se que esto es una bomba de tiempo. Trate de ser feliz en el tiempo que me quedaba, mas aun no me acostumbraba a esto. Me dolia la idea de dejar e mi preciosa tayuya sola, pero, no habia algo que me hiciera inmortal.

Hasta que ese dia llego. Cai en el hospital después de una crisis de tos, estaba debil por la sangre perdida. Pase un tiempo ahí hasta que, una noche, regresando al departamento de tayuya me encontre con ella, con un precioso niño en brazos; mi hijo. No cabia en mi gozo, por fin seria feliz, hasta que, mis ojos empezaron a ver borroso y, cai al suelo, tosiendo sangre.

_saa yasuraka ni nemuru you ni hitomi tojite okure yo  
mou tsukaretaro enjiru koto yume miru koto mo subete  
kareta yubi ga ochiru zutto mitsumeteru  
koe ni naranai kedo sotto tsubuyaita  
_

_Vamos, quiero descansar, por favor dejame cerrar los ojos_

_Es que, ya estoy cansado de los espectáculos, de los sueños, de todo._

_Sus dedos sin vida cayeron para siempre mientras yo solo observaba_

_Ahora mi voz no saldra mas que en suaves susurros_

-¡i-itachi! ¡ no puedes morir aun! ¡te necesito!- gritaba ella, inútilmente

-N-no te preocupes…t…todo ira bien

-Te estas desangrando…¿Qué hago?- decia, sozollando.

-Nada puedes hacer por mi…quiero descanzar, estoy harto de todo, vamos…por

favor…dejame cerrar mis ojos…solo…dejame morir…

-¡no! ¡N-no!

- Solo quiero morir junto a ti…cumpleme esa ultima voluntad…

-H-hai…-decia ella destrozada mientras depositaba un suave beso en mis labios.

Este tiempo…me recordaba a la masacre de mi clan, que ose cometir…sangre negra ante la ausencia de luz, y , los dedos sin vida de mis padre que cain, mientras yo solo observaba…triste, pero ese fue el destino que elegi. Estaba debil, demasiado…ahora mi voz no saldra mas que en suaves susurros…acompañados por esta noche de luz de luna.

_"sugu ni iku yo..." aoi heya de nogareru sube o shirazu  
tsuki ga michiru mae ni sotto mai orite  
nami ga saratte yuku zutto "eien sa"  
_

"_Pronto me ire…" sin forma de escapar de la habitación azul_

_Frente a la luna llena, flota suavemente,_

_Las olas arrastran para siempre la eternidad_

Cada vez sentia como mi debilidad crecia, mientras tayuya hacia agradables mis ultimos momentos…no habia manera de escapar de esa habitación azul que tantas veces nos vio hacer el amor, mas que muriendo ahora. La luz de luna llena era mi unico consuelo, ademas de tayuya, no hay eternidad aquí.

_chigireta karada ni sukui wa nai?  
KUSURI wa kanashii dake_

mou ichido koko de nemuru nara  
kondo wa jouzu ni utau kara  
KIRAMEKU hoshi ga kieta nara  
saigo wa ai to nakeru kara  


_No hay alivio para un cuerpo destrozado,_

_Las medicinas solo prolongan la tristeza_

_Si tan solo pudiera dormir aquí una vez mas,_

_Ahora podria cantar hábilmente_

_Si las estrellas resplandecientes se desvanecieran,_

_Por ser el fin, lloraria con amor_

Era cierto, no tenia remedio, las medicinas solo alargaron mi tiempo, en el que sufri mas que si hubiera muerto…Tayuya lloraba, pues se habia dado cuenta de mi mayor debilidad…ella repetia frenéticamente que todo estaria bien, sabiendo que, no podria cumplir su promesa. Si tan solo pudiera dormir una vez mas aquí…seria tan feliz, recuperaria mis fuerzas…pero la unica siesta que hare aquí sera la eterna. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo…podria cantar una de esas miles canciones que cante a ella, cuando la luz del atardecer era testigo de nuestro amor, y mis habiles dedos punteaban mi guitarra con todo mi amor para ella. Si las estrellas que tantas veces fueron testigos de nuestro apasionados encuentros se desvanecieran…por ser este el fin, lloraria con todo mi amor, unicamente para ti.

_saa yasuraka ni nemuru you ni hitomi tojite okure yo  
mou tsukaretarou enjiru koto yume miru koto mo subete_

tsuki ga michiru mae ni sotto mai orite  
nami ga saratte yuku zutto "eien sa"

gomakasu itami ni namida wa nai?  
usotsuki kurushii dake

mou ichido koko de aeru nara  
kondo wa jouzu ni warau kara  
KIRAMEKU umi ga kareta nara  
saigo wa ai to warau kara

_Vamos, quiero descansar, por favor dejame cerrar los ojos_

_Es que, ya estoy cansado de los espectáculos, de los sueños, de todo._

_Frente a la luna llena, flota suavemente,_

_Las olas arrastran para siempre la eternidad_

_No hay lagrimas falsas de dolor_

_Tan solo dolorosas mentiras_

_Si tan solo pudiera verte aquí una vez mas_

_Esta vez sonreiria hábilmente_

_Si el resplandeciente mar se secara,_

_Por ser el fin, sonreiria con amor_

-I-itachi…no te vallas…-decia ella sollozando

-Solo…dejame descansar…dejame cerrar los ojos…-estas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de cumplir mis actos.

Por supuesto, ella estaba destrozada, pues ya solo quedaba una debil respiración…

-Si tan solo pudiera dormir aquí una vez mas…-dije entonando mi cancion

-No te fuerzes….

-Esta vez sonreiria hábilmente….

-no…

Si el resplandeciente mar se secara

-¡no! ¡itachi! N-no lo digas…

-Por ser este el fin, sonreiria con amor…-dije esbozando una sonrisa, antes de cerrar mis ojos para siempre.

*

*

*

*

*

*

El…tiene tiempo que murio, pero debo admitir que, cada vez que alguien pronuncia su nombre, los recuerdos atormentan mi cabeza, y, las lagrimas recorren mi rostro, sutilmente. El estaba amarrado a este mundo, hasta ahora se que yo era su unico consuelo. Tantas canciones que me dedico e incluso compuso para mi, cantandomelas, cuando el atardecer sellaba la promesa de que vendria de nuevo por mi…aun las recuerdo todas y acada una de ellas. El tenia sueños, pero no los pudo cumplir por su sufrida vida…lo siento itachi-san…descanza en paz, y no te preocupes por mi, yo cuidare bien de Kaito-kun mientras la vida me lo permita. Hasta ahora confieso, he sido mala conmigo misma, he intentado suicidarme pero no muero…no puedo ir contigo, por eso me he resignado…solo por favor…deseo que yo este en tus memorias…deseo poderte recordar cada vez que vea un arbol de flores de cerezo, como los que habia en mi jardin, quiero recordar el sonido de tu voz…y el de tu guitarra…Desanza en paz, itachi Uchiha.

Atentamente: Tu eterno Angel de alas negras, Akeno Tayuya…Tuya por siempre.

Hooola!!! Aquí zaludando a tooda la banda hahaha

Pues aquí con otro one-shot itatayu, pues creo que esos son los que me salen bien n__n

Les advierto, sera itatayu hasta que no pidan otra pareja

Onegai!! Animense!...dejen review o ya saben su castigo ;DD

Como ziempre, el lemon fue hecho por  
Divana-san, como siempre…a mi no me sale U_U

Bueno, es todo…dejan review!!

O soñaran con la pajara Peggy!!

Sazonara y un zaludo a todos los lectores.


	3. Mr darkness & Mrs Moonlight

**Mr darkness & Mrs. Moonlight**

De nuevo yo, soy itachi uchiha, pero en los confines del infierno. Verán, después de morir, es el lugar en el que estoy de paso, por que, al parecer iré al cielo, pero no creo en la palabra del diablo. Solo espero poder salir de aquí pronto, porque no aguanto a tanto jodido criminal cerca de mi. El infierno no es nada bonito. Lo único que es bonito, son los ángeles. Verán, aquí abajo es el infierno, con un aura roja; pero saliendo hacia las alturas, esta el cielo, con un aura blanca y miles de ángeles por ahí. Todos son preciosos, en especial las angelitas. Como en todo, hay un lider: en el infierno es lucifer-sama, y, en el cielo es kami-sama. Según, por estar en el bando en que estes, eres hijo de alguno de ellos. Yo, soy hijo de lucifer, y entro en el bando de los Nosferatu. Tambien tenemos un "nombre de muerte" tanto angeles como demonios, es un apodo, que te impone tu lider; el mio es mr. Darkness o, en español; señor obscuridad. No se por que mierda fue asi…pero ni protestar.

Nada interesante sucedía aquí, hasta que, arrastrado por la lujuria, y por una estupida conversación entre mis compañeros, entre al cielo, disfrazado de ángel. Veía y veía a las mujeres…tenia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba del calor de una, que me había decidido por raptar a una y llevarla a mi infierno, a mi habitación color rojo y negro. Ninguna me convencía, hasta que una melena roja llamo mi atención: un ángel, figura fina y perfecta, tez blanca y ese peculiar color de cabello. Ella andaba por las calles hasta que, vi que estaba a punto de cruzar por un callejón. Me dirigí ahí a toda velocidad, esperándola, mientras que a ella, en ese trayecto, una de sus amigas la entretuvo.

-¡Señorita luz de luna!

-¿ah? ¡konan-chan!, ya te dije que no me llames asi

-bien, tayuya, no entiendo por que te molesta tanto…

-Simplemente no me gusta, ese nombre de muerte me hace sentir…

-¿apenada?

-Solo siento que es demasiado para mi

-¡que dices! Pero si tu eres un angel en la extensión de la palabra

-….

-Bien, a lo que voy, esta noche habrá reunión en mi casa…

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, asistiré

-mas te vale, mrs. Moonlight- decia la peliazul sacando la lengua

Ese tiempo me basto para observarla mejor…se veía tan sensual con esa aureola arriba de su cabeza, pero, creo que se vería mejor con unas alas de plumas negras. Pronto ella se metió al callejón, después de darle la despedida a su amiguita y yo, acechándola, de un movimiento me aparecí frente de ella, tome mi forma original de demonio y le propicie un fuerte golpe que la noqueo. Ella apenas alcanzo a asustarse un poco. Tome esa sensual figura en mis brazos y baje hacia el infierno, una vez ahí, me dirigí a mi habitación con ella en brazos, dispuesto a buscar ese placer que tanto necesitaba, y que la inmortalidad que ambos poseíamos, nos reclamaba.

La ate a la pared con unas cuerdas, deje que comenzara a despertar mientras mis humanos instintos ya clamaban por sentir su interior. Poco a poco fue despertando, entonces cuando me vio y se dio cuenta del lugar donde estábamos, se le erizaron las plumas de las alas y las extendió a todo su potencial sorprendiéndome con la divinidad que poseía, trato de escapar.

-Cadenas maldecidas, no podrás escapar querida- le dije mientras ya comenzaba a acercarme a ella, una de mis manos sin descaro alguno sobaba mi entrepierna "calmando" mi lujuria y la otra desabrochaba la blusa negra que portaba.

-Dejame salir maldito demonio- me dijo mientras yo estaba ya muy cerca.

-Creo que eso será imposible- le dije mientras me clavaba en su cuello y la aferraba más a mi cuerpo, sus caderas redondas pero discretas me volvían loco, sin descaro alguno la tome del trasero y la apreté contra mi.

-Me sientes- le susurre mientras ella trataba de gritar. Mis manos comenzaron a masajear sus glúteos de forma circular mientras lo trataba de apegar más a mi erección. La lujuria me poseía en ese momento. Saque un kunaí, uno de aquellos que maneje en vida, sin miramientos comencé a desgarrarle la ropa sin cuidado alguno mientras también desgarraba algo de la lozana piel, la sangre comenzaba a emanar, en cada herida. La desnude por completo y mis manos ansiosas comenzaron a tocar todo su maravilloso cuerpo, mire aquellos senos bien formados y firmes, mi boca se dirigió a aquellos botones rosados y comencé a amantarme de ellos, probaba las delicias del paraíso con mi boca impura y no merecedora de él, eso lo hacia mas excitante. Los chupe y mordí hasta hacer sangrar un poco uno, yo era un vampiro que aún no tenía el permiso de vagar por la tierra, pero aquella sangre tan pura me excitaba por completo. Tayuya solo gritaba y clamaba, con lágrimas en los ojos que no siguiera más. Su sangre me parecía demasiado ardiente al igual que su cabellera, con el kunaí le hice un corte entre sus pechos, rápidamente la sangre comenzó a supurar, observe fascinado como salía de la herida y bajaba por su abdomen bien trabajado, y siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte que la delataba como mujer. Aquella en la que yo ya quería estar. Mi lengua repaso un poco la herida entre aquellos bultos, sorbí un poco haciendo que ella respirara pesadamente, mi lengua siguió bajando guiada solamente por el sabor de tan exquisito liquido, me hinque sobre ella cuando estaba en su vientre, la observe desde abajo y la vi derramando lagrimas, pero con un carmín en sus mejillas. Seguí bajando, la tome de las piernas obligando a que las abriera y pude observar el paraíso en el infierno, ahi estaba su feminidad al resplandor con algo de su propia sangre, sin vergüenza hundí mi rostro en aquellas partes, mis manos aprisionaron su trasero y mi lengua comenzó a saborear aquel paraíso impuro ahora, la sangre y sus fluidos habían sido las mejores delicias carnales que en mi vida nunca lleve. Ella involuntariamente gemía y mecía sus caderas buscando que mi lengua entrara más. En eso tocaron la maldita puerta.

-Itachi-san…te necesitamos para una junta- mintieron mis compañeros pues olian el olor de uno de los pecados capitales. Lujuria.

-Quiero dormir…lárguense- les dije mientras limpiaba en mis labios algo de su esencia.

-Ummm…vale esta bien- dijeron para retirarse entonces observe a Tayuya que lloraba mientras sollozaba. Subi a su cuello y comencé a lamerlo mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos y obligaba a que su mano tocara mi sexo. Ella solo pujaba mientras las lagrimas rodaban en sus mejillas. Le di un beso y luego un lengüetazo para después enterrar mis colmillos y sorber su sangre. Ella profano un grito desgarrador mientras las fuerzas se le iban, la desate y la cargue a mi cama, la recosté y vi esa figura ensangrentada pero totalmente excitante, de pronto abrió de nuevo sus alas e intento volar, pero la tome del brazo fuertemente casi desmontándolo y un crujido más un grito de ella se escucharon para caer en la cama. La tome y azote en la cama, me posesione del femenino cuerpo y abrí sus piernas, observe aquel sexo húmedo e hinchado y entre en él sin cuidado alguno, pude sentirla por dentro, caliente y el espacio reducido, ella solo se quedaba sin respirar y daba una gran bocanada de aire mientras me sentía dentro, comencé a distraerla con besos apasionados en su boca, mi lengua tenia el poder de su boca y comencé a mecerme dentro de ella, aquella necesidad meramente infernal comenza a saciarse al paso de cada empujón, ella lloraba mientras trataba inútilmente de alejarme, apretaba sus piernas contra las mías y esto en vez de perjudicarme, me excitaba más pues su interior también se contraía aprontándome dentro de ella. Las estocadas del demonio en el angel comenzaron a hacerse más intensas, mis caderas buscaban más profundidad. Y el sudor recorría mi espalda, que deseaba ser recorrida por sus manos, pero en vez de sus manos estaba mi cabello negro.

-Ahhh- gemí mientras llegaba el ansiado orgasmo y me venía en ella.

_Tenshi no you ni kanzen tengoku yori kindan_

_¿UH__・__Bravo ¿UH__・__Bravo_

_Uchuu sekaijuu karadajuu_

_Eres perfecta como un ángel y más prohibida que el paraíso_

_Uh... bravo, uh... bravo_

_En el cosmos, alrededor del mundo y por todo mi cuerpo_

Ella cayo rendida en la cama, y cerro los ojos de inmediato, no supe si de cansancio, de un desmayo, o de ambas. Pero una cosa si sabia, ella era tan podidamente perfecta…pues claro, no de embalde es un angel. Otro estupido sentimiento me acosaba…la culpa, me sentia culpable, y arrepentido de haberla violado. Si no podia remediar lo que hice, por lo menos trataria de que la cosa estuviera menos jodida. La deje descansar en mi cama, mientras yo me hacia cargo de esas heridas. Una vez que cure y repuse cada gota de su sangre, me dormi junto a ella. Desperte al otro dia, junto con ella, la cual estaba demasiado asustada, me daba cuenta en sus erizadas plumas y su temblor de alas. Pero, al parecer estaba paralizada, de tanto miedo que me tenia; conocia bien a los angeles, a pesar de ser nuestros enemigos no son capaces de matarnos. Ella lloraba…

-O-onegai…n-no me lastimes mas…-decia entre sollozos mientras extendia sus alas para cubrir esa sensual desnudez.

-No te preocupes, no te hare daño, dime, ¿aun te duele algo?

Ella aun asustada, seguia sin responder, y sollozando, envuelta en sus ensangrentadas alas. Yo con cuidado tome ese agarre y lo separe cuidadosamente, ella se estremecio mientras apretaba esas bellas orbes color café, de las cuales, ya no sentia lujuria, si no que, me habia enamorado.

_Mr. Darkness and Mrs. Moonlight jigoku no you ni atsuinda_

_Mr. Darkness and Mrs. Moonlight shinu hodo aishiteru Baby_

_Mr. Darkness and Mrs. Moonlight_

_Sr. Oscuridad y Sra. Luz de Luna, es tan caliente como el fuego del infierno_

_Sr. Oscuridad y Sra. Luz de Luna, nena, te amo tanto que podría morir_

_Sr. Oscuridad y Sra. Luz de Luna_

_Kurosu de keiyaku kawashitanda maou no tsuno de tsuranuite yo_

_Aishiteru My sweet sweet Baby_

_Shinu hodo aishiteru Baby maou no tsuno de tsuranuite yo_

_Aishiteru My sweet sweet Baby_

_Hicimos un pacto en la cruz, y atravesamos los cuernos del diablo*_

_Te amo, mi dulce, dulce nena_

_Nena, te amo tanto que podría morir, penetramos por los cuernos del demonio_

_Te amo, mi dulce, dulce nena._

Apretaba las alas con mayor fuerza, mientras yo suplicaba que me dejara abrirlas. Ella se rindio pronto y pude ver su inocente rostro sonrojado, al igual que sus ojos algo hinchados por tanto llorar. Enseguida tome su barbilla.

-Tranquilizate…ya te he dicho que no te hare daño

- N-no puedo…te tengo miedo…

Dichas estas palabras me estremeci, con ella temiendome no podria haber amor. Entrelaze mis brazos alrededor de ella que temblaba y suplicaba que la dejara ir, depositando un abrazo y un calido beso a la vez, el mas dulce que mis labios pudieron dar; el primero que daba con amor y no poseido de lujuria.

-Te llevare al cielo de nuevo, no te preocupes…

-Te lo agradezco mucho…

-Pero, primero quiero que me prometas…que nos volveremos a ver

-¡nani! ¡eso es una locura!

-Por algo soy un demonio…

-E-esta bien…demo…¿podria saber tu nombre?

-Claro, uchiha itachi.

-Neh, uchiha-san ¿acaso es amor lo que veo en tu corazon?

-¡nani!¿como puedes ver eso?

- Un angel ve los verdaderos sentimientos- dijo mientras me sonreia- neh, ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-¿no puedes darte cuenta?- dije sonriendo demoníacamente- la tengo ante mis ojos- dije, besandola con todo mi amor.

Despues del beso juramos, los dos enamorados, volvernos a ver, bajo la sangre de cada uno en la cruz, que era la vida para ella y la muerte para mi. Vida y muerte, demonio y angel, todo lo cantrario, e incluso por nuestro nombre de muerte: señor obscuridad y señora luz de luna.

_Mr. Darkness and Mrs. Moonlight shinu hodo aishiteru Baby_

_Mr. Darkness and Mrs. Moonlight shinu hodo aishiteru Baby_

_Mr. Darkness and Mrs. Moonlight shinu hodo aishiteru Baby_

_Mr. Darkness and Mrs. Moonlight maou no tsuno de tsuranuite yo_

_Sr. Oscuridad y Sra. Luz de Luna, nena, te amo tanto que podría morir_

_Sr. Oscuridad y Sra. Luz de Luna, nena, te amo tanto que podría morir_

_Sr. Oscuridad y Sra. Luz de Luna, nena, te amo tanto que podría morir_

_Sr. Oscuridad y Sra. Luz de Luna, atravesamos los cuernos del diablo_

Todo estaba tan bien…hasta que, como cada cien años, surgia un matrimonio eterno, entre un angel y un demonio, solo los mejores de sus respectivos bandos. Esto era, según para equilibrar la balanza del bien y el mal. Por parte de un angel estaba Moonlight, pero, Lucifer habia elegido al cretino de madara uchiha, que tambien se pudria en el infierno conmigo, mr. Malice era su nombre de muerte.

La cosa estaba jodida, demasiado jodida, yo tenia que salvar a moonlight de caer en sus asquerosas garras, pues, el hecho de imaginarmelo, acariciando a mi angel era abrumador. Con muchos esfuerzos, logre ganarle, y lucifer cambio su opinión, eligiendome a mi. La boda se efectuo satisfactoriamente y yo estoy muy feliz con mi angelita preciosa. Aunque pasen los 1000 años yo nunca me separare, esta combinación es perfecta…Ella es perfecta, aunque mas prohibida que el paraiso, nuestro amor es tan ardiente como el fuego del infierno.

Hola!! Haha que onda? Haha aquí subiendo el fiq, pero weh, de nuevo lo digo, el lemon lo hizo divana-san…a mi no me salen muy bien esos n_nU

Pero, se me olvidaba una cosa, y gomen, es mencionar las canciones que utilizamos, pues aquí les van:

1° fic: romance-buck-tick

2° fic: sakura- buck-tick

3° fic: mr. Darkness & mrs. Moonlight- buck-tick

Mil disculpas de nuevo, pero se me habia pasado ese detallito. Bueh, sin nada mas que decir…ah si, dejen review onegai T_T si no soñaran con la pajara Peggy!! No, ya en serio, como dice mi zenpaii:

Sugerencia, comentario, observación, pedido, mentada de madre o cualquier cosa, en review. Regalen uno onegai OwO


End file.
